1. Field of the invention
This invention is related to a metal vapor laser tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Laser tubes are known which generally contain a cylindrical plasma tube which is located in a leak-proof container, and an electrode at each end of the plasma tube, and a coaxial cylindrical return conductor to the plasma tube, and also a thermal insulating material between the plasma tube and the return conductor.
With these well-known laser tubes the geometry of the coaxial return conductor is rather determined by the nature and the thickness of the thermal insulating material than by the choice of the consists of the circuit, especially the additional inductance resulting from it.